


What the f*** just happened?

by catsarelife24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming In Pants, Destiel - Freeform, Grinding, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsarelife24/pseuds/catsarelife24
Summary: Dean and Castiel have fun times in a club





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I wrote this literally almost a year ago and never did anything with it. Not my best work so I apologize for any mistakes, but I thought I'd at least share it. Enjoy the destiel smut.

The club was dim and loud. Multi-colored lights pulsed to the beat of the music. Castiel sat at the bar alone, thoughtlessly staring at the sea of people dancing. There was a good mix of men and women, all looking lost in the music, all probably way too drunk to care. A man caught Castiel’s eye, his hair was sandy colored and was pushed back haphazardly while his body swayed with the music. He looked like he was enjoying himself. Soon, an attractive woman sauntered over to the mystery man; she wore a tight dress, and Castiel and everyone else in the club knew what she was looking for. She didn’t even say a word, just started dancing close to the man, instinctively pressing herself against him. From what Castiel could tell, the man wasn’t very interested in the women; he just continued dancing as if she wasn’t there.

  
“Want another?” a woman’s voice broke Castiel from his train of thought. He noticed he had finished his drink and looked back. It was the bartender.

  
“Yeah, sure,” Castiel mumbled. He was drinking vodka on the rocks. He liked the burn. Soon, his eyes caught the dancefloor once again, but the woman and the mystery man were gone. “Figures.” Castiel said to himself. He knew he should’ve talked to the man when he had the chance. He stared into his drink before downing it all.  
“Keep it coming,” Castiel said to the bartender.

 

“You sure?”

  
Castiel waved his hand, dismissing the thought of stopping. He soon felt a presence sit down next to him. A man’s voice ordered a drink; the voice was rough, but also pleasant. Cas nonchalantly peeked over his glass to find that the sandy-haired mystery man was sitting right next to him. He could feel his face grow hot, and he knew he must’ve been beet red. He coughed uncomfortably and quickly finished the rest of his drink, while sneaking peeks at the man beside him.

  
“Are you gonna say anything, or just keep staring?” The man said, obviously talking to Castiel.

 

“No, um, I- I’m sorry,” Castiel sputtered, feeling like a complete fool.

  
The man laughed, “It’s alright, you’re cute, so I’ll let it slide. I’m Dean,” he said sticking out his hand.

  
“I’m Castiel, my friends call me Cas,” Castiel apprehensively shook Dean’s hand.

  
“Castiel? What, like the angel?” Dean laughed.

  
“Yeah, something like that,” Cas gave him a polite smile. There was an awkward silence between the men.

  
After about thirty seconds of nothing, Dean finally spoke, “Well, I’ll see you later, Cas.” he walked away, heading towards the bathroom. Cas could see Dean stare in his direction before entering the bathroom. He took that as an invitation.

  
Castiel worked his way through the crowd of people in the club, and finally found himself in front of the men’s restroom. He shrugged his shoulders and entered.  
Dean was waiting for him by the row of sinks. As soon as they made eye contact, Dean took initiative and quickly pressed his lips against Castiel’s. The kiss was rough, but passionate, and also maybe a little bit sloppy, but Castiel wasn’t complaining. He moved his lips in sync with Dean’s. The two men finally broke the kiss, but immediately crashed lips again, this time slowly, but just as needy. Dean guided Cas to the wall, and pinned both of his wrists up against the bathroom wall while kissing and biting down Castiel’s neck. Castiel gave out a small moan as Dean made bruises on his neck.

  
“I’ve never done anything like this before,” Castiel breathed heavily. He could feel himself getting hard in jeans just from Dean’s kisses.

  
“Yeah?” Dean retorted, continuing to lay sloppy kisses up and down Castiel’s neck and face. Cas couldn’t tell if Dean was patronizing him, but he chose not to care.

  
Finally, Dean let go of Castiel’s wrists, and Castiel immediately guided Dean’s hip closer to his. He felt more confident as he began to grind against Dean. They both moaned, and soon, from the grinding and the hot kisses, Castiel was close. Dean quickly palmed Cas through his jeans, and he gave out a quiet gasp. Dean laughed and stuck his entire hand down Cas’ pants. He was a moaning and writhing mess as Dean stroked his cock.

 

“Please, gonna, gonna come soon,” Cas pleaded, voice cracking as Dean continued to stroke him.

  
“Good, come for me, Cas,” Dean whispered. And Cas did. His orgasm rippled through him and he tried his hardest not to scream.  
Dean removed his hand from Castiel’s pants and licked the cum from his fingers. “You taste nice,” he said before leaving Castiel alone in the bathroom.

  
He was still panting hard. What the fuck just happened?


End file.
